


Running Out of Time

by angel_in_me



Series: Rose of Highever [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, King Alistair (Dragon Age), Letters, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Queen Cousland (Dragon Age), Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Алистер догадался о содержимом письма ещё до того, как открыл его.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Rose of Highever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890844





	Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 12: Горечь  
> А так же использована идея из OC Codex Prompts: a letter from your OC to their love interest

Стоило Алистеру пересечь порог их с Розали покоев, как он понял, что что-то не так.

На первый взгляд всё было как всегда: все вещи на своих местах, а в камине пылал приветливый огонь. Даже то, что Розали не было в комнате, его обычно не смущало — в последнее время она часто допоздна засиживалась в библиотеке дворца или в своём кабинете — даже в Денериме Серые Стражи не давали ей забыть, что она не только королева, но и Страж-командор.

Но у порога его встретил Кус. Старый мабари — верный спутник Розали, который несмотря на почтенный возраст повсюду следовал за хозяйкой словно тень — жалостно заскулил при виде Алистера. Казалось, что этот звук был полон горечи, которую невозможно было выразить словами.

Тогда-то он и увидел письмо, лежавшее на кровати. На нём была печать в виде лаврового венка — герб Кусландов, который Розали продолжала использовать в своих личных письмах.

Алистер догадался о содержимом письма ещё до того, как открыл его.

_ Любимый, _

_ Когда ты найдёшь это письмо, я уже буду в нескольких часах езды от Денерима. Мне жаль, что до этого дошло, но наши споры ни к чему не привели бы. _

_ Я знаю, что ты считаешь всю эту идею бесполезной тратой и без того краткого времени, что у нас есть на этой земле, но это не так. Исследования Авернуса дают надежду на то, что процесс Посвящения обратим. Сам факт того, что этот старый сыч столько прожил, доказывает, что он явно был на правильном пути. Но мы уже не раз об этом говорили. _

_ Однако есть ещё кое-что, о чём я тебе не сказала. Я узнала о страже, которая покинула орден, поскольку она <b>смогла</b> избавиться от скверны в крови. Если это правда, и у неё действительно это получилось, то способ есть. И, в таком случае, я не могу сидеть сложа руки и ждать Зова. _

_ Ферелдену нужен его король, который будет жить долго. Ферелдену нужен наследник, которого мы пока не можем ему дать. Это мой долг, любимый, а ты знаешь девиз Кусландов. _

_ Я молю Создателя лишь о том, чтобы мои поиски не заняли слишком много времени. Каждый день вдали от тебя — испытание, но если такова цена того, чтобы мы оба не считали оставшиеся нам дни со страхом, я готова его вынести. Не теряй надежду, милый мой, я вернусь к тебе. Даю слово. _

_ Навеки твоя, _

_ Розали _

_ P. S. Присмотри за Кускусом за меня. Он уже слишком стар для такого похода, но я буду спать спокойнее, зная, что он рядом с тобой. _

Первым желанием Алистера было скомкать письмо, найти командира стражи и снарядить отряд на поиски Розали. Но оно прошло так же быстро, как возникло. Вместо этого он опустился на постель и закрыл лицо руками.

Они столько ожесточённо спорили об этом. Алистер смирился с судьбой. Он с самого начала понимал, какой конец их ждёт. И он предупреждал Розали сразу после Собрания земель. Но она была не из тех, кто сдавался.

_ — Я уже однажды потеряла семью, — во время одного из споров в сердцах сказала она. — И я не позволю этому случиться снова. _

Упрямая, упрямая женщина. Но за это он её и любил, не так ли?

Кус положил голову на колени Алистера и снова заскулил. Алистер посмотрел на старого пса и добродушно потрепал его по голове, хотя и ему самому было тошно.

— Что ж, старина, она бросила нас обоих, — негромко пробормотал Алистер. — Но мы её дождёмся, не так ли?

Кус утвердительно гавкнул и замахал хвостом, не столь живо как в молодости, но с явной уверенностью.

Им и правда оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что Розали скоро вернётся.


End file.
